


mortality after midnight

by rainbowninja00



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, Fluff, Ink Has A Soul, Multi, and after cause geno's from after tale, and midnight cause nightmare-, angy beans, dream is a cuck, general spite, get it because mortality is like death, poly!, reaper is clueless
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:48:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23179489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowninja00/pseuds/rainbowninja00
Summary: nightmare has had his eyes on reaper since he was uncorrupted.the way he laughed, his smile, the way he spoke...but then some little glitch got in his way.and geno is not giving reaper up that easily.
Relationships: Dream/Cross, Geno/Nightmare, Ink/Error, Reaper/Geno, nightmare/reaper
Comments: 1
Kudos: 43





	1. the party, part one

**Author's Note:**

> nightmare's perspective is in italic and geno's is in normal.

_Nightmare sat in his study, the only sound was the flicking of pages and the clock on the wall. he was far to focused on his book to worry about the increasing amount of buzzing in his pocket. night sat up and pulled his phone out of his pocket. his phone. the very phone his brother gave him so dream could check up on him. always texting him '_ how are you?' 'you want a snack?' 'you feeling ok?' _of course he's_ _ok, if he wasn't he'd be half way across the multiverse destroying everything._

**Dream, AKA the good boy**

'hey night! I was wondering if you wanted to come to a dance party in the doodlesphere. ink is throwing a party as a way to establish peace in the multiverse, I told him you would come.'

_nightmare scowled at his phone. oh dream is lucky he's not in fro_ _nt of him right now or else he might just be stuck is stone for another few decades._

_'what?! why would you say I'm coming?'_

'because reaper's coming.'

' _..._ '

'night?'

' I'll be there.'

'great! see ya tonight, seven o'clock sharp!'

_stars, he couldn't believe he was doing this. if dream was bullshitting him, he was so gonna end him._

_\----_

geno flipped through his new book. it was something about a boy who lived with these awful people and discovered magic exists and he's also the chosen one. honestly it was kinda predictable. his bored thoughts were interrupted when the book was stolen from in front of him.

"hey geno!" reaper's smile was wide, accompanied by those dark voids he called 'eyes' most would call him terrifying. geno called him adorable. 

" hey reaper. what could be so important that you stole my book?" there were two rules in this house; don't drink reaper's coffee, and don't steal geno's books.

"oh, yeah. sorry, I was just so excited! ink invited us to the doodlesphere for a party! it's tonight and I wanted to wear something other then my usual robes." reaper floated carelessly about the room, almost bumping into the bookcase before geno grabbed his arm and forced him to stand still for a minute.

"you mean he invited you and error threatened to kill ink if he didn't invite me too." geno's sly grin and reaper's bright cyan cheeks were enough to prove he was right.

"well he didn't say kill, he said strangle but, yeah." stars reaper's little apologetic grin was so cute. he had to confess to him soon. he has been living with reaper and his brother since he escaped the savescreen. he had fallen for reaper shortly after moving in with him. seeing all his habits, learning all his quirks, he couldn't help it. reaper was just too amazing. he just hadn't found the right time to tell him. ~~maybe this party was a good idea...~~

"do you wanna go with me?" reaper held his hand sheepishly out to geno.

a small smirk crossed geno's face as he took reaper's hand. "i'd love too." now all he had to do was confess his feelings to reaper without any flukes, can't be that hard right?

\----

**both arrived that night, unaware how this night would change both their lives forever.**


	2. the party, part two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> we get to see them dance but not in the fun way.

_this was the biggest mistake of nightmare's life. next time dream asks him if he's ok he's gonna throw his brother into the anti-void and let error deal with him. he was standing just behind his brother, wishing he stayed at home. he had decided (and by that he means forced to by his brother) to dress up a little. a simple violet dress shirt and black slacks as well as his only pair of sneakers, pure black with white laces._

"you ready night?"

_"huh? oh, yeah... do you really think this is a good idea?" nightmare's hesitant words saddened dream, he knew how much his brother adored the elder god of death. he only wished that nightmare could work up the courage to talk to the god._

_"_ I promise that if you don't talk to him tonight you never have to do this again." _nightmare didn't know what 'this' is but he could guess, but that didn't change the fact that he didn't want anything to do with HIM._

_"it's not the party part I'm worried about..." nightmare hid further behind his 'little' brother._

_"_ then what is-" _before dream could finish the door swung open and the artist himself was stood in front of them._

_"_ dreamboat! night night! glad you could make it!" _the artist was sickeningly positive and gave nightmare a headache whenever he went near him. looks like this time it's a migraine._

_"I told you not to call me that." night scowled at ink while his brother gave the artist an apologetic look._

_"_ sorry, he woke up on the wrong side of the bed." _ink's loud laugh was enough to fuel nightmare's hate for the artist alone._

"aren't both sides of the bed the wrong side with him?" _nightmare walked through the crowd of people he barely knew in order to escape the artist, he could still hear his snickers by the time he made it to the snack table. didn't the party start like, ten minutes ago? how in hell were so many people here? nightmare went to grab one of those red solo cups (you see in movies) when he grabbed someone else's hand. oh boy..._

* * *

geno held reaper's arm as the went through his portal and into the party, or as geno calls it, hell. he was wearing the outfit respite (reaper's brother) got him when he moved in with them. a cozy red jumper and a pair of pants that look exactly like his shorts but longer. people were everywhere, and he knew none of them. sure, there was red and his brother edge, blue and stretch, lust was somehow invited (even though last time he tried to take advantage of blue and got thrown through a wall.) it seemed like the entire multiverse, or at least those who knew of it were there. geno knew for a fact that error had to be hiding somewhere upstairs, all geno had to do was stand around for a few minutes, maybe grab a drink and then run off to find error and ask for some advice. asking error was better than ink, the artist was an idiot and his advice consists of either risking your life or being stupidly cheesy. 

"well, I'm gonna go see if I can find ink, you think you'll be fine alone for a bit?" reaper's smile stretched across his face and, for once, he had an eyelight on. he had a black hoodie on with black sweats, the god wasn't a fan of being over dressed. the most surprising thing was the bright blue shirt he wore below the hoodie.

"y-yeah, I'll be fine." geno let go of reaper's arm and rushed towards the snack table. okay, maybe staying around for ten minutes was too much, he'd just grab a quick drink and-

geno froze. someone had grabbed his hand. he looked over and saw the last person he wanted to see.

" _YOU_." geno's words were toxic, but the strangest thing was that they were mirrored perfectly by nightmare.

"what are you doing here? I thought they were gonna keep major threats away from here." _geno's tone was enough to set nightmare off but for the sake of not getting his ass kicked by his brother and the artist, he kept his cool. kind of._

_"oh please, i haven't destroyed anything on purpose in almost a year. and trust me, the only one who should be afraid of me right now is **YOU.** I bet you weren't even invited. error probably had to threaten that fool of an artist into inviting you. "_ nightmare's threat did nothing to faze the feisty glitch, if anything it fueled his attitude.

"yeah, error invited me. but at least SOMEONE wants me here." _that was it. he had had enough._

**the two fought, throwing insults here and there, but none could be heard over the obnoxious music playing. but before it could get physical, a curious question came up.**

" _why did you come anyway? I thought you hated social gatherings!" nightmare was on the verge of showing this smart ass just what he could do._

" I wanted to ask reaper out!" the words were out of geno's mouth before he could think twice. nightmare looked like he had seen a ghost, but that surprised look didn't last long. soon it became a poisonous grin. one tainted with evil undertones.

" _well, isn't that a coincidence. I was going to ask reaper out." and in a moment of silence between the two, nightmare allowed his eyelights to drift over the people around them, only to spot reaper getting closer._

_"oh shit!!" nightmare was instantly in panic mode. this was all happening to fast._

_"_ what are you- oh no." geno followed nightmare's gaze, only to see the one person they didn't want to see right now. geno's panic turned to planning and came up with an idea.

"let's have a bet. whoever can ask him to dance and get him to accept, gets to have him." _nightmare took a moment to calm down and consider it, with his reputation it would be hard, but that wasn't going to stop him from getting what's his._

_"deal. let's shake on it."_ geno grinned. he knew reaper would choose him over nightmare. after all, they knew each other better and reaper wouldn't want to hurt geno's feelings. with a firm shake, their deal was sealed.

" hey geno, hi nightmare! great to see you again!" _at the sound of reaper's voice nightmare could feel his knees becoming weak and could tell his voice was not going to co-operate._

_"h-hey reaper. nice to see you too. i was wondering if-" nightmare's shaky voice was interrupted by his younger brother grabbing the god's arm and dragging him onto the dance floor._

"c'mon reaper, you'll love this one!" ' _dream, you sly cuck.' it was settled, dream was a dead man when he got home._

_"_ give my your hand." _night turned quickly to see geno's outstretched hand._

_"wha-"_

_"_ listen, we both go on the dance floor and try to get him to dance with us. by the end of the song, whoever he's dancing with wins."

_" but what if he's dancing with both of us?"_

"then it's a draw. you with me?" 

_"... fine."_

**nightmare took geno's hand and the two rushed to the dance floor. there were too many people surrounding reaper and dream so the pair needed to maneuver through the crowd. they did their best to push through and, in the end had to dance through with each other. spitefully staring at each other the entire time. once they were behind the god, the song ended. but it gets worse, geno expected nightmare to follow him when he tugged his arm, but when he didn't geno fell to the floor and nightmare came with him. ink laughed at the two on the ground and a few others joined in.** ****

_nightmare was used to the laughing, but he could tell geno wasn't. shame and_ _embarrassment oozed from the glitch as he shoved nightmare off him and ran to the front door. reaper was about to got comfort him when nightmare interjected._

_"I'll got talk to him. I am the guardian of negativity, this is kinda my thing." he walked towards the door with his face steadily turning violet._

_"oh, ok. tell him I can take him back home when he wants to." reaper's words were almost drowned out by the screaming in nightmare's head._

_when he stepped outside, he saw geno, scrunched into a little ball crying. the poor glitch was full of negativity._

_nightmare sank beside him and gently rubbed his back, then questioned softly._

_"what do you like about reaper?"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> btw their heights are roughly:
> 
> reaper is tallest  
> cross is like half a head shorter  
> nightmare and dream are the same: a head shorter than reaper  
> ink is about a couple inches shorter than them  
> error is an inch taller than ink  
> geno is a head shorter the the twins


	3. let's talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> nightmare and geno get to finally talk without trying to kill each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> when you wanna post something but you don't know what the hell to write so you just go with whatever comes to mind.

his sobs were loud in his own ears. he felt like he was overreacting, but no matter how hard he tried he couldn't shake the embarrassment. his breathing turned to hyperventilating, but it all started to calm once he felt a hand on his back. for a split second he believed it belonged to reaper. those hopes were shattered fast once he heard his sworn enemies voice. 

_"what do you like about reaper?"_

geno's sobs turned to sniffles, which turned to his small voice attempting to speak.

"w-well," a sniffle broke his sentence. he didn't let that stop him though, "where do I start?" geno gave a small chuckle, trying to cheer himself up. "his smile makes me dizzy, his eyelights, stars his eyelights... when they're actually lit they have the most beautiful glow, he does his best to spend time with me, he actually likes my puns, there's way to many things to list! 

_nightmare saw the change in geno's mood, if he kept this up then he could leave without his conscience killing him._

_"I agree with you there. he's just to perfect for this multiverse. But that's not why I like him."_

nightmare's words almost made geno jump. 

"really? then what is?" he sat up and stared at nightmare curiously.

_"heh, because he's like me." the confession made nightmare blush, he held his cheeks in embarrassment._

"how so?" how was the god of death anything like the guardian of negativity?

_"well, everyone hates us for no reason. sure, I may have killed countless people but that wasn't me. I barely remember anything from then anyways. and reaper, well, he's death. and people aren't fond of the concept of death. I'll admit, the only reason I became corrupted was because I didn't want to die. but reaper isn't just death, he's sweet and kind and always tries to make others smile to cover up the fact that he's death. he and I don't like being who we are so we try to change ourselves, but we overlook one thing. there's people who already love us as we are."_

"aw~. that was really sappy." geno giggled as night playfully shoved him. "still enemies?" _the same hand he offered nightmare before was extended._

_"we'll see. who knows, maybe we'll become friends, or perhaps, lovers?"_ now that made geno laugh.

"you slick bastard!" he continued to laugh until he could calm down. "thanks for helping me... reaper's still mine though."

_"don't count on it~."_

**just then reaper and dream came out looking for their missing companions. finding them laughing was a pleasant surprise though.**

"hey nighty! this place is starting to freak me out, don't get me wrong ink's great but his parties make my head feel like it's going to explode!" dream slid down beside his brother and smiled at him. _there was something about dream's smile that unnerved his brother..._

"thanks for helping geno, night. c'mon gen, all these people are making me nervous. I have a feeling if we stay any longer this might become a murder mystery party, and the culprit is right here." reaper joked as he helped geno to his feet. the twin guardians stood and were about to say their goodbye's when something happened that changed nightmare's life.

_reaper bent down to his level and kissed him on the cheek. THE FUCKING BASTARD COULDN'T HAVE DONE THAT SOONER? OR, LIKE, NEVER?!_

_"uh, I um. hehehe. yeah, no problem. see ya." if he could see himself he would see the goofy grin that rivaled his brother's own smile._

**reaper took a pissed geno back home and dream took his flustered and dazed brother back to their shared home in their AU. dream would never tell nightmare this (not until later at least.) but he told reaper how night felt. he had made reaper promise to let night tell him in his own time, but that didn't stop the god from trying to get a confession out of him. speaking of the god, he was calming geno's anger with cuddles on the couch. they had cuddled before, but usually when reaper had an especially hard day at work. reaper loved the little glitch a lot. much more than he was willing to say, but he loved the guardian of negativity as well. he had never seen the two interact before tonight, he was so sure they would try to kill each other, but he was wrong! they danced together and were talking outside without throwing insults back and forth! maybe his plan could work after all...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok, from now on...
> 
> italic means nightmare
> 
> normal text means geno's perspective and literally anyone but nightmare or error talking
> 
> bold is neutral perspective or anyone other than two already mentioned perspectives
> 
> dream is a traitor and nightmare will get his revenge in a few years.


End file.
